The New Legend Reboot's Lists
by Alex The Owl
Summary: A special story where I make lists about content from my New Legend Reboot Franchise. Come send your suggestions.
1. 10 things you didn't knew about Koji

**I know I'm a bit late, but it's Kung Fu Panda's 10th anniversary! YAHOO! I'm feeling so old; it feels like it was yesterday that I went to see this awesome piece of animation after waiting months to see it and leaving the theater happier than ever.**

 **But back to the main topic, as you know, The New Legend Reboot is over, but my love for the KFP franchise will never be. And so, I decided to create this new story to make top 10 or 5 lists about a variety of things. And we're gonna start with this one:**

* * *

Top 10 Things You Didn't Knew About Koji

Since the New Legend Reboot started, the character who stood out the most is easily the New Legend's underdog, Koji. Not only because he is an abnormal big beetle (let's be honest, have you ever seen a similar character on the KFP fandom before?), but also because he is Samoan, have a big love for music and dance, as much as for Kung Fu, and because he has a funny personality. And today, we're here to count down 10 interesting facts about him. So without any further due, let's count down the top 10 things you (probably) didn't knew about your favorite beetle:

#10: The meaning of his face paint

Koji's signature purple face paint has actually a meaning behind it. The author took inspiration from real life professional wrestling tag team The Usos who wear similar face paint for the purpose of being able to distinguish one from another. Since the beetles in Koji's tribe are all similar, it's possible that he wears it for the same reason.

#9: His name and character arcs were different in the original script

Believe it or not, but in the first script of what would become The New Legend Reboot, Koji was actually going to be named Alex, as a reference to the author, and his story arc was going to include a rivalry and later friendship with Lord Shen along with a love story with Viper. However, the author decided that "Alex" didn't really fit in a Asian influenced world and also chose to change his love story from Viper to Suya. He instead opted to make him a Samoan.

#8: He's very inspired by some manga characters

It's no secret that the author is a huge manga/anime fans and likes to include elements from his favorite Japanese cartoons in his Fanfiction work. Koji in particular has been pretty well influenced. For example, his never giving up mantra has been influenced by Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee of the Naruto franchise. The reason being that the author really liked those two characters as a kid and took inspiration for them to create his own underdog hero. He didn't wanted Koji to be a simple side character who served as a comic relief and jumped into action from time to time which is why he gave him his very own story and life goal. Also to note, his whole half-demon powers are inspired by Bleach's Ichigo Kurosaki. Apparently, the author liked Ichigo's Hollow powers, but was disappointed they were used only a few times. To compensate this empty, he took inspiration from them to create Koji's Cong Wo form.

#7: His Bairen Zhengyi sword is inspired by a toy

Believe it or not, but Koji's trademark demon sword is based on a toy the author owned as a kid. Its design was entirely inspired by this toy. The author no longer have it, but decided to honor its memory by giving it to his favorite little beetle.

#6: He has yet to defeat Crane

Koji and Master Crane are good friends by now, having fought side-by-side more times than I can count. However, they fought against each other three times and, believe it or not, but Koji never managed to take the Crane Style Master down. the first time they fought was during the Furious Five vs New Legend sparring match during which Koji putted on a good fight but was ultimately outmatched by Crane's aerial skills. He had no choice but to send the two of them crashing down. While he did took down Crane, he also knocked himself out of the match. Therefore, it wasn't a victory, but a draw. The second time was during the entry tournament in TheDragonSaver's "Kung Fu Academia". He once again putted on a good fight but was ultimately blasted out of the fighting zone by Crane's Wings Of Justice. And the third time is non-canon as it was during a roleplay the author had with a friend. Crane made Koji give up by twisting his foot in a painful submission hold. So it's two defeats and one draw for Koji against Master Crane.

#5 He created his very own fighting style and has a second one in his arsenal

Koji's trademark Samoan Fist style is a creation of his own. It's no secret that the young beetle was far from being a prodigy like his comrades, back in his days in Master Yoshi's dojo. Being unable to learn any of the known Kung Fu styles, Koji instead opted to mix the martial art with the other thing he knew the most: dancing. Another little known fact is that he also knows the Sumo fighting style, but rarely use it as it isn't as useful as the Samoan Fist.

#4: He has three beings living inside him

Kung Fu Panda is no stranger to the theme of having a big power sleeping inside its characters. however, in Koji's case, it includes three mystical beings. the first one is Cong Wo, the demon who gives him his Half-Demon Chi. the second is Atrocious, the demon of hate which only comes out when Koji enters in a state of pure rage and hate. And finally, the third one is his mother who give him the mystical power of the Mother-Son Bond.

#3: He can use the Drunken Fist Style

For those of you who don't know, the Drunken Fist is a style of Kung Fu which requires to fight in a drunken state. Koji can use this style. the author planned to write a scene where Koji would face Tai Lung and drink a bottle of sake to enter into Drunken Fist mode. He would then completely dominate and lampoon Tai Lung with funny moves.

#2: He's gonna appear in "The Dynamic Adventure"

"The Dynamic Adventure" is another one of the author's stories and his most successful one so far. Debuting last February, it's a Rio fanfic which sees Blu eating a special fruit that gives him powers and go on adventures with his other naturally gifted friends. What makes this story so special is that while it is a Rio story, Blu and his friends travel oversea to other worlds from other animated movies. So far, they went into the Legend Of The Guardians: the Owls Of Ga'Hoole's world (one of the author's favorite movies). And believe it or not, but he's also planning a trip to the Kung Fu Panda world. And so, Blu and his friends are gonna meet Koji as well as his New Legend comrades.

#1: His creation story

The story behind Koji's creation is a rather odd one. See, after seeing the first Kung Fu Panda movie, 10 years ago, the author started making dreams of himself at the side of his favorite animated movie characters as a ladybug with two small legs and six arms. What's funny is that he was getting called Beetle despite not being a beetle. The author used this character to play as with his friends, but as time passed by, he stopped making these dreams. However, many years later, after discovering Fanfiction and getting on the KFP fandom, the author finally got his chance to bring his dream character to life. The rest is history and Beetle the ladybug ended up being Koji, the beetle we all know and love.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Was this list filled with details that surprised you? Lemme know in the reviews and also don't hesitate to tell me if there's another top 5 or 10 (or even 15) list like this one you'd like me to do.**

 **And again, happy 10th anniversary, KFP :)**


	2. 10 cut storylines

10 Cut Storylines

We've seen plenty of storylines during the New Legend Reboot's runtime. The author had tons of story idea for his KFP franchise - so much in fact that some of them never made the cut. Wether it was because he though they wouldn't work, due to controversial aspects, or simply because he didn't had the will to write them. And for this chapter, we're gonna count down the top 10 storylines that were cut from the New Legend Reboot:

#10: The X Universe Saga

In this storyline, Toka and his friends were going to get transported to another world via a portal that opened out of nowhere. In this world, Lord Shen won the battle of Kung Fu Panda 2 and conquered most of China. With most of the Kung Fu masters deceased, the evil peacock kept Viper, Suya and Toka (in this world, he's a female) as dancers for his court. The New Legend would then had to team up with Crane to start a revolution and stop the tyran. Noticeable differences include Koji being called Master Beetle while being a ladybug (like I talked about in the previous chapter), Tigress being in love with Mantis, Po being with Viper, and Crane being homosexual and in relationship with another crane called Kajentai.

#9: The Samoa-Tonga Conflict

The idea behind this story arc was that Koji's tribe was going to be called by the whole Samoan people to participate in a conflict with the Tonga people over the control of an island filled of richness. Koji would have been part of it and would have fought against a Tonga tribe's leader called Alipate and it would have escalated into an all out war. The reason this story never came to be is because the author though the readers were tired of Polynesian stuff and wanted to stay in Asian culture.

#8: China's Guardians

We actually saw a glimpse of this story arc during the third season which the author published for a short period of time before canceling and pulling it off. The New Legend, Furious Five and Dragon Warrior's kids, Ryoka, Moon Dancer, Safui'e, Chao, Satoshi, and Xiao Zhanshi, would have formed a team and taken on the role of next defenders for China. Plans for them included having Ryoka mastering a special power: the Alpha and Omega Chis; having Moon Dancer follow her mother to Japan to face a fox demon called Ninetails and get a thunder whip weapon; Safui'e was going to meet the Spirit of the Forest, Haku, on his island and receive his powers which would have given him a wooden mask and sword, similar to his father's, and Chao was going to refuse his legacy as the Hedgehog Clan's leader and instead master the mysterious Paint Power.

#7: The Six Warriors

This was hinted during Toka's Story, but was cut off even before it could start. Toka was going to meet four other warriors like him and Po which would have brought it to a total of six. Those four would have been a female octopus (Leviathan Warrior) who would have ink powers, a fox kid (Pixiu Warrior) who would have mysterious gloves that would give him great powers, Ronin (Denglong Warrior), a male fox mercenary who only does work if he gets pay, and Ishimori (Longma Warrior), the skeleton of a fallen Japanese warrior who returned to fulfil his role as Longma Warrior. They were all going to play a major role in the fight against the Spirit Realm Army. The author cut them off because he was afraid those characters would take more place around Toka than the New Legend.

#6: Bastet & Ra's Legacy

In this storyline, Suya would have found out that she was created by Egyptian gods Ra and Bastet to be their kid, but a tragic event caused her to get expelled and be adopted by her father Hayabuza. She would have then unlocked genie powers. We saw a glimpse of this idea in the now-deleted third season. Even today, the author don't know if this story could work as Suya's theme is to become strong through working hard while being inspired by someone (in her case Koji). Being destined to have great powers from the start would have been against her theme.

#5: Toka's Parents

This too was hinted at the start of the third season. Toka was going to meet his father, Shan Yu, an elder male snow leopard not as physically muscled as his son, wearing black pants, open vest and magician hat, and Coco, a female snow leopard who looks pretty attractive for her age, wearing a red top that leaves her belly and curvy figure exposed, red trousers, black gloves, and a red headband around her forehead. Shan Yu would have been a surprising optimist father who wanted to spend time with his son and his friends while Coco would have been a pretty flirty girl who enjoy flirting the people, mainly complimenting Alena which would have made her blush and also thank her a lot for watching after Toka while they were gone. Shan Yu would have possessed the power of the dragon and also to create fire with a magic staff while Coco would have the power the harden the gravity on what she hits with her fists when her power is on.

#4: Toka's Fall To The Dark Side

The idea behind this storyline was to have Toka accept an invitation to join an evil organisation. His friends would have tried to stop him and it would have concluded with a fight between Toka and his best friend Koji with the beetle getting mortally wounded.

#3: Neyo Leaving The New Legend

This one almost happened. The Chinese Gouvernement was going to believe the Hedgehog Clan was still acting secretly against them and charge the heroes of the Valley Of Peace to shut them down for good. This would have led to Neyo arguing with his friends and ultimately leave them for not trusting him. He would have faced Toka in a duel and actually defeat him before leaving for good.

#2: The whole War Of The Five Lands War

The main storyline of the third season which was going to be a war pitting China's heroes against Mongolia's Silver Coalition. The conflict would have reached other countries such as Japan, India, and Egypt.

#1: The Hedgehog Clan vs Shen's Army

Perhaps the most ambitious arc to be cut. Following Neyo's departure from the New Legend, Lord Shen would have been brought back from the dead and searched to dominate China once again. This would have led him to reform the remaining of his army and go to try and recruit the Hedgehog Clan at his side. Neyo would have denied and started a war between his clan and Shen's army. the war would have ended with Neyo defeating Shen before kissing him, thus becoming his unofficial boyfriend.

* * *

 **So? Do you think I was right to cut those storylines or that some of them should be made into the canon? Lemme know in the reviews ;)**


	3. 10 things you didn't knew about Toka

10 Things You Didn't Knew About Toka

Toka is the snow leopard leader of the New Legend and Phoenix Warrior who protects the Valley of Peace and all of China alongside his teammates, Po, the Furious Five, and a bunch of other allies he made throughout his journey. While he might have played the role of protagonist throughout the whole New Legend Reboot Saga and went on a crazy adventure which saw him go from a scary feline kid to fulfill his destiny as the Phoenix Warrior, we didn't exactly saw everything there is to know about him, wether it's about little details about his personality or background infos that were not mentioned in the story. So let's count the 10 things you didn't knew about Toka:

#10: The origin of his name

"Toka" can sound like a slightly odd name for a Chinese character as you've probably never heard any Chinese (or even Asian people) going by that name at all (I think). The reason that made the author choose this name for his protagonist is that he though about calling him "Kota", but decided it sounded a bit cheesy. An idea then came into his mind: switching the k and t's places. He liked the sound of the name "Toka" as it was both original and sounded like the name of a strong guy like the one Toka ended up being.

#9: The real name of his Iron Fist technique

There are many details that were not explained before The New Legend Reboot ended. One of them being the origin of Toka's Iron Fist technique which he unlocked upon having his first fight with his teammates against a giant gorilla as a kid. Another cut scene was going to have Toka's father explain him that the Iron Fist is actually called the "Bǎohù Fist". Bǎohù in Chinese means: "To protect". It's a fitting name as Toka unlocked this technique because he wanted to stop the giant gorilla and protect everyone.

#8: He doesn't have very good artistic talents

Every New Legend member have his/her little special talent: Koji is a great musician; Suya is a champion at dancing; Alena is so good at painting that it became one of her demigoddess powers, and Neyo...well, he's got plenty of talents. Toka, however, doesn't have the same artistic sense as his companions. He can't draw to save his life, he sucks at painting (like in Kung Fu Academia when he accidentally destroyed Crane's equipment), and he's only good at dancing slows with a partner or when he's in his female form.

#7: He got his little...desires

While Toka focused the majority of his life to training in Kung Fu and spending time with his friends, he still has been a teenager like everyone. And with that came the time of puberty. The story never explored this side of the young snow leopard or it would have needed to change for a M rating. But what I can tell you here is that Toka has always kept books with pretty...daring drawings hidden underneath his bed. He made sure no one ever found them. However, one time, Tigress walked in while he was...alone with his books and let's just say it caused an awkward that they never talked about again.

#6: He prefers retro gaming

There hasn't been video game in the New Legend Reboot as it takes place in ancient China, but in TheDragonSaver's Kung Fu Academia story which takes place in a more modern setting, Toka is an avid gamer. However, unlike the others, he doesn't want to buy the newest generation of games and prefer searching for old classics. His favorite game is Ratchet: Deadlocked which he finished with Koji more than 10 times, but even then, they keep replaying it over and over again.

#5: His favorite meal

Food have always been a good theme of Kung Fu Panda and every character seems to specially enjoy Mr. Ping's Dumplings and noodles. Toka, however, while he too ADORE them, his favorite dish is actually a speciality of Master Yoshi. This dish is called Fire Noodles and is EXTREMELY spicy. Anyone who eats this food is better have a solid mouth or have a lot of water around. Believe it or not, but this infernal dish is actually Toka's favorite food. Though right?

#4: He almost ended up being like Tai Lung

Toka is pretty similar to Tai Lung in many ways - they are both muscled, grew up without knowing their parents, but most of all, they wanted power. the only difference is that Tai Lung wanted power to get a destiny he felt was his while Toka wanted power in order to be able to protect his friends. However, the irony of the story is that, had Toka never met koji and his future teammates and best friends, he could have ended with his heart filled with rage and hate against everyone. Eventually unlocking his Fire Chi and Iron Fist technique, he would have gone to cause chaos against those who made his life miserable. It's strange to think the New Legend Reboot's protagonist could have ended up being of the China's biggest criminals.

#3: For a few minutes, he became as strong as Master Oogway

The final battle of Toka against Lord Zhan Ju is one of the most iconic moments in the franchise. After the evil peacock took down literally all of China's strongest warriors, Toka took the power of all his friends and unlocked the second level of his Phoenix Warrior form. In this form, he reached new highs never achieved before as everything he learned and his unbreakable determination to save everyone gave him the biggest power someone could wish for. Though it was only for a few minutes, Toka became stronger than the creator of Kung Fu, Master Oogway, himself.

#2: He had a crush on Tigress

As of now, it's known that Toka's love belong to his beloved wife Alena, the first feline he met and also the very first person to ever understand him. However, while learning Kung Fu, he also learned more about the leader of the Furious Five and found her to be very similar to him in many ways. Upon joining the Jade Palace, Toka actually grew very close to her (as you probably don't remember, she took Toka under her wing because he reminded her of Tai Lung) and even went to develop secret feelings for her. However, it never came to light as Toka knew Tigress was a solitary person and that the only one who could really make her feel happy was Po. The Phoenix Warrior respected that and instead developed feelings for Alena, but never regretted it.

#1: He too will appear in "The Dynamic Adventure"

Just like Koji as mentioned in the other top 10 list, the author is planning on making Toka appear alongside his New Legend comrades in his Rio story "The Dynamic Adventure". though we still have to know which role he will play and if the New Legend Team will be formed in it.


	4. 10 things you didn't knew about Alena

10 Things You Didn't Knew About Alena

The New Legend's black panther started as a relatively mysterious character even during her first adventures with those who would end up becoming not only her friends but also her family. However, as the story progressed, we learned more about her and, while she didn't got the best character development or exposition (from my point of view), most fans couldn't help but accept her as a part of the family. But even to this day, there's still some details about the New Legend's black panther that remains unknown. And today, we're here to count down the top 10 things you didn't knew about Alena:

#10: She have the most tragic childhood out of all her team

It's not unknown that the New Legend members had pretty harsh childhoods: Toka grew up without his parents and got rejected by everyone for being a feline; Koji grew up with a boring tribe that always partied for no reason and even after leaving them had to grow up seen as a looser by the other Kung Fu practicer; Suya grew up as a shy girl with almost no contact and only flowers to keep her company and doubted her talents for Kung Fu and becoming a brave warrior until she met Koji, and Neyo never got any friend due to his anti-social nature. However, even all of this doesn't compare to Alena: not only did she never met her mother and had a pretty negligent and uncaring father, but she even got sold off to Master Pan Mei who treated her in the worst way possible, giving her food only when she finished her harsh trainings, making her train until she bled, and even leaving her out in the wild to survive on her own. Think Toka and Koji's childhoods were sad? Think again.

#9: Even if she never said it, she actually saw Suya as a sister

Despite being the only girls in the New Legend, Alena and Suya never interacted that much outside of the group reunions. The reason being that while Suya is shy and girlish, Alena is pretty silent and though. However, they did have a few moments of fun together even though it has never been seen in the NLR saga. Actually, growing up with no girls around her, Alena actually felt some relief to have someone of her sex in the team. We could even say that she started seeing Suya as a little sister, always wanting to be there for her when she needed it.

#8: She could be half-Japanese

Now this is only speculations, but it's possible that Alena could have Japanese blood. Think about it: we know very little about her family ties except that her father was a crime boss. Also, during her trip to Japan, we learn that the goddesses who gave her her powers are from Japanese mythology (it's pretty odd that they would give their powers to a foreigner from China) and also, she seems to be pretty accustomed to the country's people just like they are with her. And I'm not even talking about her way of painting which is in Japanese patterns. Coincidences?

#7: For a time, she wasn't at ease to take baths or showers with anyone and not even girls

Alena always had to clean herself alone as there has never been anyone to help her with that task. Not when she lived with her and specially not when she was training with Pan Mei. Due to this, she didn't felt comfortable with taking baths or showers with other girls until a certain moment after joining the New Legend.

#6: She's a natural in the art of painting

As mentioned previously, Alena's favorite activity is painting and she's a genius at it. upon seeing her work for the first time, Master Crane was totally amazed by how she handled the work. In fact, some years after, even the greatest of China's artists recognized her talent and praised her. Had she not became a Kung Fu master, Alena could have made a career out of painting.

#5: She's inspired by One Piece's Nico Robin

It's no secret that the author likes to take inspiration from animes for his work. Alena is subject to this fact as he took inspiration from the Mugiwaras' archeologist when coming with the concept for Alena. The reason being that he didn't wanted to make a Tigress 2.0 and instead took inspiration from Nico Robin to create a mystery character.

#4: Her biggest phobia is deep water

Felines never liked water, but for Alena, it's completely a fear. Ever since she was a cub, Alena was always afraid of swimming in open water as she always feared something would jump from the water's depth to either kill her or worst, drag her down into the abyss. She always made sure Pan Mei never found out. Imagine what he would have done to her, have he learned her worst fear.

#3: She disliked Tigress and grew fond of Mantis

Most people who meet up with the Furious Five admire Tigress for her Kung Fu talents and dislike Mantis for being a macho guy most of the time. However, in Alena's case, it's the opposite: upon hearing about the first movie's events, she didn't really liked Tigress for being a jerk to a good guy like Po and actually became good friend with Mantis during their trip to Japan, even going to take a bath with him and Kasai. But she never went any further, don't worry. And she ended up respecting Tigress as time passed by.

#2: She actually cares for her look

Like I previously said, Alena is not very girly like Suya. However, what very little people knows is that she cares for her look a little bit. Like when she's alone, she checks at herself to see if she looks fat or if she smell bad. Also, when she went with Suya to buy a swimsuit for their summer break, she would try one and ask her friend if she looked good in what she tried and suya always assured her she was beautiful.

#1: She knew she was to get sacrificed sooner or later

In the "New Legends of Yin & Yang" crossover, we learn that Pan Mei intended to sacrifice Alena in order to obtain the sun and moon goddesses' powers through her. What was omitted to mention in that story was that Pan Mei never hidden this reality from Alena and told her at the very day one that he planned to give her "meaningless" life away to get this legendary power, though he wanted her to serve him before that fateful day. So, the poor black panther knew from the moment she started getting trained by Pan Mei to her time with the New Legend that her days were numbered. That's a cruel fate.

* * *

 **Did you learned anything new from Alena or did you already knew all the things I mentioned. Anyways, I sure hope you enjoyed this top 10 list. We did Koji, Toka and Alena. the next one will be Suya, and then Neyo.**


	5. 10 things you didn't knew about Suya

10 Things You Didn't Knew About Suya

Reception toward the New Legend's snowy owl had been pretty mixed: some believed she was nothing more than a sexual object while others thought she was actually well-developped and inspiring as a character. Whatever side you're on, you cannot possibly deny that the New Legend wouldn't have been the same without Suya. The character went through a lot of evolution and challenges across the New Legend Reboot franchise. And today, we're counting 10 details you (probably) didn't knew about her:

#10: She have a vast knowledge about plants

It seems to most of Suya's powers are relied to plants in one way or another: she have Petals Chi, her Pearl of Hope connects her to the mystical Tree of Life, she can feels the life in trees, etc. However, a topic that is rarely mentioned is that Suya actually knows a lot about flowers and plants in general. This is because during her childhood, Suya took care of flowers at her village a lot. Mainly because her village was known for the special flowers and plants growing up inside and around it. Her favorite flower is the Twilight's Hope, a flower said to give one the light even in the darker hour. She actually gave one to Fenghuang at the end of the "New Legends of Yin & Yang" crossover.

#9: Her relationship with Koji is a bit symbolic

Suya is associated with Egyptian culture a lot since her own story. A little funny detail to notice is that, in Egyptian culture, beetles are seen as a symbol of good luck and happiness. This makes her relationship with Koji a bit more symbolic as she loves him with all of her heart and always feel happy and lucky with him.

#8: She have a lot of admiration for Viper and Mei Ling

It's no secret that Suya had a bit of a self-confidence problem during her days at Master Yoshi's dojo. While Koji was her best source of admiration to keep going on, she also took Master Viper and Mei Ling for idols. While she only met them after her time with Master Yoshi, she did read about their accomplishments in books and heard about them. The way both masters could defeat villains while keeping their elegance in battle helped her to do the same with her own way of Kung Fu.

#7: Her biological family remains unknown

Like most of the New Legend members, Suya never met her biological family. She was risen by Hayabuza, the chief of the village she lived in. During the now deleted third season of the New Legend Reboot, the author revealed us that she was the daughter of the Egyptian goddess Bastet as a gift from a genie. However, this is now non-cannon as the third season was deleted. Another scenario the author thought about was to have Suya be the daughter of Bastet and Rha. But since everything's been deleted, Suya's biological family ultimately remains unknown.

#6: She has the most power variety of her team

Suya only had the Crane Style of Kung Fu at the beginning of her journey, but by the end of the second season, she had a pretty large power selection in her arsenal. Not only can she use Petals Chi, but she can enter her Tree of Life form with all the various plants powers associated with it, use her First Gear to have another set of techniques, but she can even use magic (as she learned from Karasu that she is a magician) to use techniques like the gender swapping one, perform the Hypnotizing Dance, and even use her half-genie form (though that was deleted). Overall, she has the biggest variety of powers of her team.

#5: She's the only New Legend member to not use a weapon

When Kung Fu wasn't enough anymore, the New Legend turned to weapons to add another trick to their sleeves: Koji obtained a sword through his training with Cong Wo; Toka also got a giant sword while training on the Fagamalo Island; Alena obtained the Divine Sun Shield and Celestial Paintbrush, and Neyo...well, he had a lot of weapons. Suya, however, never used any weapon, safe if you count the Pearl of Hope in her navel.

#4: She's bisexual

Suya is in love with Koji and it has always been like this. However, what she never explicitly told her friends was that she's bisexual, meaning she's attracted to both men and women. She never showed it too much as bisexuality can be seen wrongly in China. But it's true: Suya is attracted to women as much as men.

#3: She almost committed suicide

Koji's sacrifice to save Toka in the second season is one of the most marking moments. Not only was it super sad, but it almost meant that despite their training, the New Legend was still far from being the perfect warriors. While her friends were also heart broken by his death, Suya was the most affected one. For two weeks in a row, she spent her time only hitting an iron tree without taking a moment to rest. It was because the physical pain was the only thing to help her with the pain of loosing the beetle she loved. Luckily Fenghuang interfered and Koji came back to life soon afterwards. Otherwise, she would have died.

#2: She used magic to give birth to Safui'e

Many fans found it weird and illogical for Suya to give birth to a beetle while she's a bird. What the author forgot to mention about this is that, prior to falling pregnant, Suya searched in books and found a spell that could allow her to give birth to an hybrid half-bug half-avian. She knew that she and Koji were going to do it...soon and decided to get prepared in advance. So, she used a spell to mix her being with Koji's for their kid and also adapted her body to directly give birth to the kid instead of making an egg.

#1: She can beat Toka and Koji

When discussing about who's the strongest character in the New Legend Reboot's world, most people think about Toka or Koji (or even Alena and Neyo). Little do they know is that Suya should also be mentioned in the discussion. We know that Toka and Koji are strong, but think about it: Suya have a technique to counter any attack or seal any person away (Seal Evil), she can boost her power far (with her Tree of Life form, First Gear, Fury Brand), she can seduce (Hypnotizing Dance), and she can even heal herself (Healing Winds). Heck, even her Flower Blade attack can easily match Toka's Phoenix Fist or Koji's Bug's Bite. So yeah, Suya's very strong too.


	6. 10 things you didn't knew about Neyo

10 Things You Didn't Knew About Neyo

Starting off as a little nerdy hedgehog, Neyo slowly went on to become one of the most complex and beloved characters in the New Legend Reboot franchise. Wether it's because of his reliable character, his super solid character development, or the simple fact that he relies on weapons and Chi rather than raw strength to fight, most can safely say that he went on to become more popular than Toka and Koji. In fact, his character was so complex that he didn't entirely got the required exposure in the stories. And today, we're here to count 10 things you most likely didn't knew about him:

#10: Why his bandana means so much to him

Prior to going to the little village in the Kanto region, Neyo lived in the Hedgehog Clan with his parents and grandfather. However, the elders decided to leave because of Xie Zhen's ways of leading and found a little village to live. There, they decided to never talk about the Hedgehog Clan to Neyo and instead taught the already blessed kid to use his heart instead of his head when it needs to be. To remember this lesson, Neyo's grandfather gave him his yellow bandana which he tied to his arm as a way to remember this forever. Which is why he never wants to leave his trademark bandana.

#9: He's seen as the most mature one at the Jade Palace

While the Jade Palace is known for its great warriors over the years, not all of them can be described as mature: Po, Monkey, Mantis, Toka, Koji, etc, are some of the most immature persons you can find around. Neyo, however, is considered to be the most mature one at this residence as he's not interested in seeing naked girls (unlike guys like Monkey and Mantis), always think by logic, and respect other people's private space. Yup, all the opposite of Monkey and Mantis.

#8: He can match up with Koji's sword skills

Koji is very strong with a sword, thanks to his training with Karasu and Cong Wo in his mind. However, little is known that Neyo is capable of going head-to-head with him in that domain. Thanks to his training with Xie Zhen and the Hedgehog Clan, Neyo became very skilled with any form of blade like his Chi sabers or the Jinshu Jian Jiao. In fact, because this last one is very light, Neyo can move way faster than Koji with his katana, which is already a big advantage.

#7: He still have respect for his former leader

There's no denying that Neyo holds a lot of hate toward Xi Zhen: the guy did a lot of horrible things in his life, killed many Kung Fu masters, almost killed Mei Ling, forced Neyo to come and train with him, away from his friends, and even took away the life of his friend, Tiankong. However, as much as Neyo hates him and took great pleasure in killing his former leader, he still have a little respect for him because of his genius in term of crafting and battle strategy. After all, even though he hates to admit it, Xie Zhen is still the one who taught him most of what he knows.

#6: He almost forgot how to use his Wind Chi

It's no secret that Neyo is better at using weapons along with his quills than physical fighting. In fact, after his training with the Hedgehog Clan, he got so used to fight that way that he almost forgot how to use his Wind Chi. Luckily that he broke away from them and ultimately defeated Xie Zhen using Kung Fu and his Wind Chi, making sure he'll never forget what he learned with his friends.

#5: He sometimes questioned Toka's leadership

Neyo always saw Toka as a good friend and leader for the New Legend. However, while he never told it out loud, he sometimes questioned his decisions as a leader - like for example, when he didn't took his Jade Phoenix Statue with him which ultimately resulted in Koji dying. This led him to think Toka was neglecting. Or another example: Toka forcing Neyo to learn the gender swapping technique which he totally didn't wanted to learn. That's more minor, but long story short, Neyo don't have complete fate in his friend's leadership

#4: He kept strategies to defeat all his friends in case of emergency

The New Legend's hedgehog always loved to think three steps ahead of anyone. He even took in consideration the possibility that his companions would turn evil and go against him. As such, he planned strategies to take his friends down if he had to. Though he never told anyone about it.

#3: He believes the numbers 4 & 9 are cursed

After Karasu had given him a scroll about Ninja's history in Japan, Neyo learned that the number 4 is a symbol of death and 9 is one of pain. Since there was a lot of sense in the scroll's words, Neyo actually believed those two numbers were cursed and tried to avoid them. It's funny to think that such a logical person like Neyo is also superstitious.

#2: He was the last one to ever use the Jinshu Jian Jiao

The Jinshu Jian Jiao became an emblematic weapon in the New Legend Reboot franchise. Created by Master Oogway, this Chi blade was then stolen by the Hedgehog Clan and used to kill many Kung Fu masters. Neyo ended up defeating Xie Zhen and taking it from him, making it his most trusted weapon for his fights. Upon the day of his death, Neyo was burried with the weapon being left on his tombstone as nobody wanted to take it afterwards. this makes him the last ever to use it.

#1: He was going to leave the New Legend (maybe forever)

The author already mentioned this cut storyline, but Neyo was really going to leave the New Legend after fights over what the Hedgehog Clan should become. This would have led to a fight against Toka, his former leader, with Neyo actually defeating him and then walking away, thanking his friends for accepting him and saying it was fun while it lasted. Actually, the author wasn't even sure if he would come back someday or not.

* * *

 **Well that's it! Now, I did a top 10 list for every New Legend member. I'm gonna think about what to do for my next chapters. I sure hope you enjoy my lists so far. And remember: I'm always open to suggestions :)**


	7. 10 most wasted characters

10 New Legend Characters That Got Completely Wasted

One of the biggest complaints about Alex The Owl's New Legend Reboot franchise is that a lot of characters get introduced, but then completely fade away before we can care about them. In other case, some characters that are lucky enough to stick around for a long period of time are used in complete dumb ways which does no good to the overall story. We're here to count down 10 New Legend Reboot characters that Alex The Owl completely wasted despite their potential:

#10: Mei Ling (New Legend Reboot version)

While the relationship between Neyo and the Mei Ling from the "Phoenix of Yin, Dragon of Yang" world was pretty interesting, we can't really say the one from the New Legend Reboot was the same. She only appeared in one chapter and then completely disappeared. She wasn't even present in the final battle despite Shifu clearly calling for all of China's greatest warriors. the author could have at the very least showed an interaction between her and Neyo.

#9: The Elemental Five

When the group consisting of Kasaiori, Mizufusen, Tanchi, Yang and Tongo Tonga was first introduced, it felt like they would be a major new add to the story. But then, as time passed by, the Five slowly faded further and further into the background. They had a major match against the Furious Five and even accompanied the New Legend members as they went into their respective adventure (some even thought Yang was going to play a big role sooner or later). But after that, they never did anything noticeable.

#8: The Four Warriors

Toka's Story left a lot of unanswered questions. One of the biggest ones being the Six Warriors mystery. Master Yoshi told Tigress that there would be four other warriors like Po and Toka that would fight at their side. However, nothing came out of this prophecy and we never hear about it again. A lot of hype for nothing.

#7: Viper, Crane, and Monkey

The author has never been really good at handling the normal characters in KFP. Those three are a perfect example of it. While Po and Tigress had a sub-plot together and Mantis did a lot of contributions to Alena's story, Monkey never did a lot outside of getting the Trance form from Kaiba (in the process building a friendship that didn't led to anything) and Crane and Viper just got together out of nowhere. So yeah, bad handling.

#6: Pan Mei's group

While Xie Zhen was definitely one of the best villains in the franchise, the same can't really be said about the rest of the group he allied with. They all come out of nowhere and end up dying before we can learn more about them. At least some foreshadowing of their presence or some development would have helped up. Tatara and Ahulani ends up showing and turning good at the end, but the damage has already been done and the scars are too deep.

#5: Atrocius

After defeating Critica and learning that Fenghuang from Karasu's world got imprisoned in Chor Ghom for no reason, Koji gets so mad that he unlocks the power of yet another demon: Atrocius the demon of hate. What makes this character wasted is that Koji only gets his powers when he gets really mad, but except that, we never learn more about him unlike Cong Wo who got a deep relationship with Koji. Have he got some screen time, he wouldn't have be putted on this list.

#4: Tamaya

The self-proclaimed creator of fireworks, Tamaya is one of those characters with all the potential in the world who never got to use it. Seriously, the way this character was introduced hinted that he could add a lot to the New Legend world, should he be used correctly. Sadly, he only shows up for Alena's story and for the final battle, but then we never hear about him again. too bad.

#3: Surodoi Kaze

The Spirit Realm Army (more on that later) was filled with interesting characters, but the one that stood out the most was without a doubt the Disciple #3 Surdoi Kaze. Not because of her beautiful physic, but she had ways of thinking that didn't got along Lord Zhan Ju's, her leader, point of view. This led her to be ultimately betrayed by her him and then saved by the heroes before fading into the world. Ironically, she was supposed to play a major role in the now deleted third season. Surodoi Kaze, a good character, but not developed enough.

#2: Aton

Upon leaving on their adventures, the New Legend met a lot of special characters who ended up being their friends. The most memorable one was the Egyptian raven Medjay, Aton. Suya met and ended up teaming up with him to take down the then Pharaon. While he also did took part in the final battle, the fans couldn't help but feel his character was underused. They felt he didn't had enough character exposure with some even going as far as saying he should have become a part of the New Legend, becoming their sixth member.

#1: The Spirit Realm Army

The biggest problem with the New Legend Reboot franchise was undoubtedly the villains. While some like Xie Zhen and Kaiba were well-developed, most of the others were just there for the sake of causing trouble to our heroes and ultimately be beaten by them. The whole SRA falls into that category. they were super hyped, they defeated the contenders at the second Power Struggle Tournament, one of them killed Koji, and even Master Oogway recognized the danger they represented. But then, the final battle came and they all got took down one-by-one in rather forgettable ways. What's sad is that had the author took the time to develop them, they could have been the equivalent to Naruto's Akatsuki. But no. Only wasted potential.

* * *

 **Yeah, it's sad to see how many characters I wasted.**

 **However, if you want positive news, the Kung Fu Panda world will be a part of my big story "The Dynamic Adventure". And so, I could give some of those characters a second chance. What do you think?**

 **Also, dishonorable mentions: the second panda village characters, Imperial Ten, and Master Yoshi (seriously, I feel like I didn't gave him enough screen time).**


	8. 10 more things you didnt knew about Koji

10 More Things You Didn't Knew About Koji

Yes, Koji from The New Legend Reboot is such a complex character that there is still a lot to learn about him. And the previous list (which was the first one) about him didn't covered all the details. So for this new list, we're gonna count down ten more things you didn't knew about him:

#10: He's voiced by three different actors

We all love when only one actor portrays a character we love until the end of his life (like Hugh Jackman for Wolverine so far). However, it's not the case for Koji. Your favorite beetle is voiced by three different actors across the stories he appears in. For The New Legend Reboot, he's played by James Arnold known for playing Ratchet in the Ratchet & clank franchise as well as Johnny Test, Tidus from Final Fantasy X and Obi-Wan in The Clone Wars. In TheDragonSaver's Kung Fu Academia, he's voiced by Justin Briner who is known for playing Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia. finally, for The Dynamic Adventure, he will be played by Maile Flanagan who is known for making Naruto Uzumaki's english voice.

#9: He has the highest kill count of the New Legend

A dark truth about one of the most glooming member of the New Legend. Kung Fu is an art that must be used to neutralize bad guys and give them a chance to surrender and redeem themselves later. However, Koji didn't always stood to that rule. In fact, he killed quite a big handful of people. Like in that iconic scene when he went Atrocius for the first time and killed many pirates that happened to be there at the wrong time. Or also when he killed Critica and Ahulani (Technically, he was fused with Karasu, but he did contribute to his death, so that counts). Next time you'll see Koji, remember that he have a bigger kill count than all of his friends.

#8: He knows more than 30 kinds of dance

You read that right. Koji's a master at dancing and have a pretty big arsenal in his set which includes various Samoan dances (Fa'ataupati, Maulu'ulu, Sasa, Siva Afi, etc), belly dance (he learned it thanks to Suya), traditional Chinese dance, dancing with an umbrella, and many more.

#7: He never fought any of the original Kung Fu Panda franchise villains

Tai Lung, Shen, Kai, the Ladies Of The Shade, Fenghuang, Junjie, Kaiba, the list of original Kung Fu Panda villains is pretty long. Well, believe it or not, but Koji never actually fought any of them during the New Legend Reboot. The closest he's been was when he met Tai Lung and got knocked away before Toka came to engage the fight. Except that, all the villains he fought were fan made. Well safe if you count the giant gorilla at the start of the first season which could be the one who attacked Viper's village when she was young.

#6: As far as story goes, he's the first bug to ever use a sword

Bugs are known for a lot of things in KFP, but not for their skills with a sword. In fact, as far as story in The New Legend Reboot goes, he is the ever beetle and bug to fight with a sword (Well, except if Cong Wo used a sword in another life). Talk about an honor.

#5: A lot of nicknames

Who doesn't like to get a nickname from their friends? It's always cool to get compared to something or someone that fits you very well. Koji got a pretty good number of nicknames from his friends, fans, and enemies which include: Master Beetle (after he earned the master title), arrowhead (because of his arrow-shaped horn), the artist, the unbreakable (because of his unbreakable will), the half-demon of justice, and more.

#4: He introduced China to sandwiches

A good gag earlier in the series saw Koji offering sandwiches to everyone, only for them to ask him what they were as China was still new to sandwiches. That gag faded away in later chapters, but we cannot ignore the fact that Koji was the one to introduce China to one of the most famous snacks.

#3: His favorite meal

Most of the characters in KFP adore noodles and dumplings (specially if they are from Mr. Ping and Po). Koji, however, while he enjoys it a lot, have another meal at his top favorite list. It is a traditional Samoan meal called Fa'ausi – bread coated with coconut sauce. We've never seen him eat any in any story, but that's his favorite meal.

#2: His biggest fear

Koji is a courageous warrior, always ready to fight when the time demands it. He did put his life on the line multiple times and is ready to do it again. However, no warrior is without fear and Koji have a pretty particular one - no, it's not naked girls. His biggest fear is actually to end up alone. Yes, if Koji loses all the people close to him or, for example, does something wrong that makes all his friends turn their back and reject him, he can suffer from an anxiety attack and cry a lot. This never happened in any story, but it can.

#1: A fight with Toka in the future?

We all love to see two best friends go into a fight in stories (like Naruto vs Sasuke or Goku vs Vegeta for example). Not only can it be fun to watch, but it can also be extremely emotional. Which is why many NLR fans (both on the internet and in real life) expressed their desire to see Koji and Toka going one-on-one in a fight with all their powers. They did face-off at the start of the first season, right after the time skip, but it was a short encounter. Fans would love to see the Phoenix Warrior clash with the Half-Demon of Justice either for a sparring match or in a dramatic scenario (like Mewtwo vs Mew). However, with the New Legend Reboot being done, there's very little chance for it to happen. We'll have to wait and see if those two will fight either in Kung Fu Academia or The Dynamic Adventure.


	9. 10 fights

**I know I haven't updated this for a while, but now, I'm back with a new list for it!**

* * *

Top 10 Fights

Being a franchise about action and Kung Fu, The New Legend Reboot has given us tens of fight scenes. While most of them are pretty forgettable, others have marked the fans in some ways or others. From emotional impact to the well-written action, it's not action that was missing from the adventures of our favorite KFP group. And today, we're counting down the 10 best fights from the New Legend Reboot franchise.

#10 The New Legend vs Gorilla Bandit

The first fight that the main team have led together. As the Spring Festival is going on, a giant gorilla bandit decides to attack it and lay wasted everywhere which is when Toka and his new friends enter in action. While it got overshadowed by better fights later, it was also one of the few fights where our heroes had to use their head instead of their powers. Indeed, Koji distracted the giant with monkey jokes, Neyo involuntarily stabbed quills into his big hand, Alena and Suya performed a team combo, Koji revealed his big raw strength by lifting him up and tossing him away. And to top it all, Toka used the Iron Fist for the first time to knock the gorilla down for good, making this fight a great opening for the first season.

#9 Toka vs Lord Zhan Ju

While not the most climatic fight of them all, this one cannot be ignored as it was the last one in the New Legend Reboot franchise. One of the rare moments Toka actually showcased fear as he saw all of his friends fall one-by-one to the leader of the Spirit Realm Army. Then, as all hope seemed lost, all of his friends gave him their remaining strength, allowing him to go Phoenix Warrior Level 2 and take down the lord once and for all, accomplishing his destiny as the Phoenix Warrior and bringing the franchise to an emotional end.

#8 The New Legend vs Furious Five

Taking place almost immediately after the time skip, our heroes get their first training by facing off the legendary Furious Five whom have been known by the KFP fan for a decade now. As things started well with Toka taking Mantis out, it quickly turned around as the New Legend members got defeated one-by-one until Toka was the last one remaining. While he did a good stand and took down Monkey and Viper, he ultimately got taken down by Tigress, proving that he and his friends still had a lot to learn.

#7 Suya vs Pharao Shanka

It's no secret that Suya kinda had an hard time believing in herself throughout season 1 which is why she always looked up at Koji as a role model. However, after going through a bit training in Egypt and unlocking her First Gear, she got head-to-head with the tyrannic Pharao, Shanka. Not only was it an epic encounter, but it was also at this very moment that Suya became an independent and confident warrior, saving the Alexandria Oasis in the process.

#6 Koji vs Karasu

While those two faced off a total of three times in one-on-one, their first encounter at the Power Struggle Tournament remains the best one. Having having past the first round, the future friends, student and teacher faced each other in an epic clash. As Koji was unable to keep up with the Dragon of Yang and after making an inspiring speech about his desire to prove his worth, he went on with the Chen Shu and gave it all, but ultimately lost. Despite loosing the match, he won a very close friend.

#5 Toka vs Tai Lung

Toka's childhood got ruined because of Tai Lung's actions. It's something the New Legend leader never forgot. So when the former Jade Palace master returned from the dead and attacked his friends, Toka didn't missed the opportunity to take revenge for all the pain he suffered by his fault. After an intense clash between the Phoenix Warrior and the SRA's lieutenant, the former ultimately came out on top but decided not to finish him off, proving that he's not like Tai Lung at all.

#4 Koji & Karasu vs Ahulani

While there wasn't any real build up to this fight, it was still pretty epic. During this fight, Koji used his Demon Chi powers for the first time. Ironically, it wasn't enough to stand up to the superior Ahulani's own Demon Chi. After Koji got defeated, Karasu jumped in to fuse with him into a being called Demon Karasu. With the powers of the Dragon of Yang and the Half-Demon of Justice, Ahulani was just no match, proving teamwork always pay.

#3 Koji vs Kaiba

Throughout Koji's Story, we got glimpses of a person attacking and injuring our favorite beetle's friend,s including Crane. This person ends up being Kaiba, an evil monkey working for a bigger evil. After many encounter, the two finally get to fight alone. As Koji's upgraded Demon Chi and Kaiba's Trance form make them on even level, it's our hero that ultimately comes out on top thanks to his determination. However, we then learn that Kaiba was designed to die soon which makes go from hating him to actually feeling pity for him. As many readers said, an unexpected twist.

#2 Neyo vs Xie Zhen

A favorite for many ones. Xie Zhen started back in the middle of season 1 and has since played a major role in Neyo's story. He kept chasing after the young hedgehog, going as far as threatening to kill his friend just to force him into his clan to teach him the Arritochan's way. While Neyo's training wasn't shown that much, the build up to this fight was exceptional, specially after Xie Zhen killed Tiankong right before Neyo's eyes. After an hard battle between both hedgehogs, an apparently defeated Neyo retorted to Kung Fu to take down the chief and then beheaded him with the Jinshu Jian Jiao, claiming the Dark Saber and his place as leader of the Hedgehog Clan.

Few honorable mentions: Koji vs Critica; this fight was creepy. The New Legend vs Tao Gao; a greta team battle between both worlds' friends. Koji vs Saras; a funny friendly competition.

#1 Koji vs Kuai

The one I'm the proudest of. Kuai is despised by many of the KFP fandom. So when he arrived in final of the second PST, many turned on Koji's side. Both fighters went fully at it, giving their best attacks but always getting back up. Even with his new Demon Chi, Koji had an hard time keeping up with Master Spotted Blur. There was many moments where people though the match was over, only for both participants to go even stronger. In the end, after Koji took a deadly shot, everyone Kuai won...only for the beetle to push a cry of determination that pierced everyone's soul and delivered a violent storm of attacks that finally took the cheetah down for good. By doing so, not only did Koji won the second PST, but he also marked the moment he would no longer be seen as a looser or an amateur, but a true fighter. Just by remembering this moment, I wanna cry...


End file.
